


Phone Calls

by Aintrio



Series: Something Sweet [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 达米安和提姆是公认的一对。但短暂的分别让提姆对他们的感情状况非常担心，于是他决定向朋友们打电话倾诉。





	

**#** **1**

最近提姆总会想，达米安是不是真的喜欢他？

他是说，那个小家伙可从来没有说过‘我爱你’之类的话。当然也不是说他有多想听达米安说这种俗套的情话……只是，分别的时间越久，提姆对他们的感情状况就越不安。

自从达米安因为某个任务离开哥谭，已经有整整两个月没联系过提姆了。

“哈，缺乏安全感了吗，鸟宝宝。”杰森听完他的烦恼只是发出一声嗤笑，“也许你跟那小蝙蝠崽子本来就不合适。话说，既然你这么不确定，干嘛不回去找那个克隆小子。”

提姆的眉头皱了一下，但难得的没有反驳。

原本只是打算随口调侃一下的杰森听到对面一片沉默，慌了，“喂，你不会真的觉得——”

“嘘，我在思考。”

“……”

嘿，万一他们真为这事分了，杰森也拒绝被达米安查水表。

 

 

 

**#** **2**

“天哪，提米，亲爱的，你知道你现在听起来像什么吗？”史蒂芬妮的声音透过手机仿佛高了八度，“一个遇到婚姻危机的女人。”

“才没有那么夸张。”提姆不赞同的反驳道，“最近这件事让我很心烦，因为——”

“因为你的小男友现在不在哥谭，不在你身边，所以你心慌了，嗯？”史蒂芬妮促狭地笑了起来。

提姆沉默了几秒，好吧，她说到了重点。

“我了解，提米，你是想寻求帮助，你在担心你们的感情是否出现了裂痕。”史蒂芬妮无奈地叹气道，连说话的口吻也突然变得一本正经。

提姆继续沉默。

“好啦。现在来跟我说说，你们当初怎么走到一起的？我也好帮你想办法。”

 

 

 

**#** **3**

提姆和达米安怎么走到一起的？

事实上，也没有什么特别的，他们就是在一起了。没有谁先提出或者先表白这回事。或者可以说——他们从没有试图挑明关系。但，是的，他们确实是一对。

自从达米安在提姆生日那天把自己打包送进了他的卧室，而提姆也未表现出丝毫意外的接受他之后，他们就算是有了实质关系。至少这两人是如此认为的。

“等等，你生日那天？”史蒂芬妮突然插嘴打断，她听起来很惊讶，“天哪，我还以为你们在那之前就搞在一起了。”

“什么？‘搞’……哦，拜托，别用这种词！”

“提米，”史蒂芬妮用万分同情的口吻说道，“快闭嘴吧，我都要觉得达米安可怜了。”

“……”

 

 

 

**#** **4**

 

结果史蒂芬妮恨铁不成钢地斥责了提姆一顿就挂了电话，留下提姆握着手机一头雾水。

于是提姆很快拨通了另一个号码，“迪克，我需要你的帮助。”

“哦？怎么了，提米，跟大哥说说。”

“是关于达米安的。”提姆突然陷入了某种忧郁的情绪，语气都变得格外委屈，“你知道，他最近不在哥谭。一个人在外面，也不联系我，然后——”

“等等，你是在怀疑达米安对你不忠？”

提姆愣了下，“呃，不是……为什么你要这么说？”

“因为我也想不到有别的理由能让你这么担心。”迪克说的斩钉截铁，“虽然我并不觉得达米安会出轨，有也一定是你想多了。”

什么？

 

 

 

**#** **5**

“现在可是凌晨三点，提姆。”康纳的声音听起来很无奈，“真该有人在你脑袋里装个时钟。”

“康纳。”提姆的声音异常严肃，这让电话另一边的康纳瞬间清醒。

“出什么事了？”工作？任务？邪恶组织？

“达米安已经四个星期没联系我了，这不正常，我——”

康纳突然声音冷淡的插嘴，“你要说的就是这个？”

“嗯，有什么问——”

“啪嗒”一声，对面毫不犹豫的挂断了电话。

嘿！这真无礼！作为一个合格的朋友，康纳至少该等他说完！

 

 

 

**#** **6**

 

在这几通电话之后，提姆感觉整个人都如同被掏空了似的，浑身乏力。

这些没心没肺的家伙，不是都站在达米安那边就是不听他把话说完，这算什么朋友！他闷闷地想。

提姆把脸埋进枕头，想着干脆闷死自己算了。但手机再一次响起，他迷迷糊糊的抬起头，也没注意看屏幕上的显示就按下了接听键。最好是康纳的道歉电话否则他一定饶不了那个没礼貌的——

“提摩西。”

“……达米安？”

“很高兴知道你还活着。”达米安那熟悉的声音，熟悉的口吻……天，提姆现在知道自己其实已经想他想得快疯了，“任务完成了。我很快就会回去，不过你最好别指望我给你带礼物。”

一时之间提姆也不知是想哭还是想笑，他突然觉得之前那几通电话真是见鬼的浪费钱，“哇哦，竟然没礼物？你可真是个不合格的男朋友。”

对面沉默了两秒，然后传来了某人闷闷不乐的声音——

“啧，那你有什么想要的吗？”

提姆知道达米安一定在对面大翻白眼，想想他的表情提姆就忍不住轻笑出声，“和上次的生日礼物一样就好。”

“……哼，这么久不联系你还是个变态，提摩西。”

“而你喜欢我这样，不是吗？”

“啧。”

 

 

 

**#** **7**

 

“谁的电话，康纳？”

“是提姆。哼，我猜他是特地来跟我秀恩爱的。”康纳朝天翻了个白眼。

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
